


Sky, Land & Sea

by cindernightshade



Series: Crystal Kingdom [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindernightshade/pseuds/cindernightshade
Summary: The sky holds the weight of worlds at its fingertips, shining the light even in the darkest of the night, always there when you need it, always there when you don’t. The ocean, full of mystery and dreams, unpredictable and unrestrained, at some points it feels endless, but there is a point where it ends. The land is the holder of life, covered head to toe with so much potential, and yet so unstable, as even the tiniest crack can lead to a chasm. When land is covered in shadows, and the ocean has become still, there’s only so little the sky can do.Aka: the first installment of a kingdom hearts bnha au





	1. Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> You literally don't need to know anything about kingdom hearts to read this! This fix will also be updated every week/every other week! I dont have a set day for updates, and will probably be uploaded when ever I finish it.

Mina snorted as she climbed up on top of the palm tree. “Don’t be ridiculous Kirishima, stars don’t just die. Bakugou, tell him,” she sat next to Kirishima with a small sigh, offering Bakugou a small nod as he followed her onto the low hanging palm. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious! It just completely went out, I doubt that I imagined it too,” Kirishima physically deflated as he spoke, placing his hand on his chin.

Bakugou shrugged in response, “I mean, stars do die, but normally they explode or some shit. The way you explained it is almost as if it was covered by a fucking blanket,” He swallowed hard as he spoke.

“I mean- yeah, I guess that makes sense. It just looked so real, ya know?” Kirishima pouted into his hands, getting a playful shove from Mina. He stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry in Mina’s direction. She laughed a little, causing Kirishima to smile and laugh along with her. 

Something nagged at her heart. Mina didn't truly understand, maybe it was because the day had felt so short, or, maybe it was something else. Something much deeper and darker. A feeling of dread that was intangible, and yet felt so close.

Her eyes drifted towards the top of the tree. A set of bright yellow, star-shaped fruit hanging low on one of the branches. A paopu fruit. She smiled, standing up on the branch she had been sitting on, and tugged it off the tree. Mina sat back down, breaking it into three separate parts, offering one to Bakugou, and the other to Kirishima. 

Bakugou rolled his eyes, looking back up to Mina. “You don't believe in this bullshit, do ya? It's a fucking fruit, not some magical creature…” Kirishima frowned at him, eyeing the piece of fruit in his hand. 

“Come on, Bakugou, it wouldn't hurt to try!” He smiled brightly, trying to encourage Bakugou to take a bite. He huffed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. It was followed by two successful cheers before the air around them became solid. There was an odd tension in the atmosphere around them. 

Mina leaned forward, extending her part of the paopu fruit, Kirishima quickly following her example. Bakugou hesitated before becoming the last piece of their circle. 

Mina smiled, “May we always find each other we need each other most,” she whispered softly before retracting her hand, and taking a bite of the paopu fruit. Kirishima and Bakugou did the same.

They were intertwined by the whims of fate. Only that could save them now. 

* * *

The night sky was full of freckled stars. Different planets scattered across the sky, entirely different universes of existence were up there, laying in wait to be explored. The sky reflected calmly against the ocean, moonlight dipping in and out of the waves as they crashed against the sand of the island. Kirishima smiled out of his window and out onto the ocean and the sky, his head full of dreams and his heart full of light.

Restlessness started in the pit of his stomach as he looked out onto his world. Kirishima’s eyes drifted up towards the sky, watching closely as one of the stars began to flicker. I'm a brief moment of confusion, the star went out completely. He blinked several times, squinting towards the now empty spot of his night sky. 

That was the second star he watched die, but he would watch the death of millions more as his home was left in ruin. 

* * *

The normal humidity of the island was gone and replaced with an uncomfortable cold. Bakugou bit his cheek as he sat up in bed, looking out into the dark, the only source of light filtered through the window. Each second grew colder as his eyes landed on a figure standing in the center of his room. The light didn't touch them at all. He groaned, rolling his eyes and fell back on his pillow. It was the third time this week that this figure had come knocking on Bakugou’s doorstep.

_ Your world is soon to be lost, you must make up your mind soon _ , the figure spoke. They didn’t form words with their mouth but simply communicated straight into Bakugou’s brain. At this point, Bakugou was starting to doubt whether or not they actually had a mouth at all.

“Sorry to break it to you, but I sincerely fucking doubt that ‘selling my soul to the darkness’ will ever happen. Go torment some other fucking 15 years old with your cryptic bullshit. I’m sure they’ll have an absolute fucking blast hanging out with you.” Bakugou glared at the person, extending his middle finger with no sense of remorse as he rolled over in bed. He could feel the figure frown. The sensation was unsettling beyond belief.

_ You’ll be able to leave, do just what you’ve always dreamed of. Explore, escape, become greater and better. The darkness is your friend, Bakugou. Everyone on this island of yours will surely perish, but you- you would survive.  _

Some of the words were tempting, but his subconscious couldn’t sink into the idea. “No thanks.”

The temperature dropped another twenty degrees, coldness washing over him in waves as his breath became visible. A hiss echoed through the mind that made him shudder. 

_ You must understand the gravity of the situation- _

“Yeah, understood, now could you kindly fuck off?”

_ I will trust that in the moment you will make the right decision, Bakugou Katsuki. You are destined for greatness, and you can only find it along this path. _

Bakugou sat up and threw his pillow across the room, hitting the figure in the chest, and causing them to disperse into a puff of black smoke. The cold retreated, and the moonlight coming in through his blinds were able to fully filter in as the pillow hit the ground. 

_ And that time is now. _

* * *

Kirishima squinted into the horizon, watching in horror as a start after star blinked out of existence. The sky was no longer bright but was filled with a swirling cloud of darkness. His heart sank as he saw the flashing of shadows outside his window, flickering in and out of view. The feeling of eyes locked on him caused his heart to sank.

He opened the window quickly, the regular humidity that he found at night was gone, replaced by harsh wind and a chilling cool. Slipping on his shoes, Kirishima swung out his window, whispering an apology to parents for sneaking out at night. 

He ran along the sand, kicking up dust as darkness nipped at his heels. 

Someone- something was chasing him. He quickly hopped into the boat, sailing into the distance towards Destiny Island. The seas were rough, causing Kirishima to almost capsize. He was able to make it to the tiny island safely, not bearing witness to a scratch on his skin. 

Two other boats were there, both of the same shape and size. Bakugou and Mina’s boats. They were here too. Kirishima pulled himself into dock quickly tying a rope in a knot against the woodpile that dipped into the sea. 

When he looked up, there was a glowing pair of golden eyes staring up at him. Several pairs began to appear, dancing in front of him as the ground of his world began to shake and crumble. In a state of panic, Kirishima ran through the shadows, kicking and pushing his way off the dock. He followed the path he normally took, fighting off the creatures of darkness desperately. 

Kirishima ran too the lookout, the silhouette of the hanging palm tree swung violently in the storm. He was panting, continuously looking behind him for the creatures. 

“Kirishima,” the voice was rough and desperate, calling out to him in the darkness. Kirishima stood his ground, slowly walking closer to the lookout. Yuuei was out of sight, nowhere to be seen off in the distance. Almost as if it had disappeared, just like those stars, those planets, those worlds. 

“Bakugou! Mina!” He screamed into the dark, his anxiety crawling up his throat as he advanced further and further. Then, there was light. Small, a single speck of light. 

“Kirishima!” Bakugou. The light floated in front of him, giving light to his friend. Kirishima scrambled towards him. “The door has opened… now we can go to the outside world.”

A ball of darkness morphed and appeared above Bakugou, slowly beginning its descent. 

“What the hell are you talking about? We need to find Mina! She came here too-”

“She's coming with us,” Bakugou looked up towards the sky, taking in a deep, shaky breath. “Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We might never see out parents again… but I'm not afraid of the darkness! Escaping this tiny ass island is well worth the risk.”

“Bakugou…” Kirishima grabbed at his chest. Bakugou extended his arm, offering his hand. A hand that Kirishima would have taken before, without a second thought. Something wasn't right. 

Darkness began to encase him like a shell. His feet began to sink lower and lower into the earth. Kirishima’s eyes widened, fear taking over. He ran forward, darkness licking at his feet, desperately trying to pull him in. 

“Kirishima, this is the only chance we've got. Please,” Bakugou extended his arm farther, the dark gaze in his eyes not faltering. Kirishima extended his hand as well, desperately grasping for it. 

The darkness overtook them both. 

* * *

Then, there was that light again. Bright, and warm. It felt serene against Kirishima’s skin, filling his heart with a sense of calm. When he opened his eyes, Bakugou was gone, and in his hand was something he had never seen before.

It felt balanced in his hand, the grip of the handle was firm but easy to let his fingers sink into. It was long and looked almost like a sword, but it was different. 

Attached to the end of the handle was a chain, the tip of the blade followed by a row of teeth. It almost looked like a key. Kirishima examined the weapon for a moment, encompassed by a sense of wonder. _Keyblade_. 

The word echoed through his mind, leaving him entranced for a moment. In front of him were those sets of glowing eyes. Kirishima took the blade, swinging down in the area in front of him, slashing and chopping his way through the creatures. 

Some managed to dodge his attacks, sinking deep into the ground, blending into the darkness. 

Kirishima ran, slashing down the shadows in front of him, rushing towards the cave on the island. 

There was a light inside, similar to the one he saw earlier, but this one was vibrant, blinding, almost. As he stepped into the cave, he saw Mina standing in front of a door.

“Mina!” Kirishima called out to her, taking a step forward. 

She turned to face him, her face looked drained of energy. She breathed out his name as the door slammed opened, wind blustering throughout the cave, darkness crawling out of it, absorbing the light in the room. Mina fell limp against the wind, her body being pushed directly into Kirishima. 

She turned to light on impact. 

Kirishima screamed out desperately, grabbing at the light particles in front of him as his feet picked off the ground. Tears streamed down his face, his screams left unheard in the storm of darkness. He was ascending, high and high until all he could see was darkness. 

He had lost his best friends; one to light, one to darkness. His sobs were left unheard and unnoticed, as he slowly drifted through the darkness, and lost consciousness. 

Kirishima did not dream. His sleep reflected the same void that surrounded him. 


	2. Ultra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A king from a far-off kingdom notices a problem; stars are disappearing from the night sky. Leaving to further investigate the matter, he leaves the fate of his kingdom to his trusted advisor and the fate of the world to two young adversaries.

Aizawa felt a grand amount of concern when he saw the letter sitting on his desk. The seal of king Toshinori was impossible to miss, and a wave of anxiety settled over him. He scooped up the scroll, unraveling it.    


  
_ Aizawa, _

_ I am sorry to inform you that I have left quiet hastily this morning. As of last night, we have had over one hundred witnesses claiming to have spotted stars “blinking out of existence.” I am afraid that the worlds have started falling to darkness once again, and I have started my journey to stop this process. I cannot tell you where I'm going, for fear that one might act rashly and try to follow me and convince me otherwise.  _

_ In my absence, I trust the safety of my kingdom to you, just as I have done before. I hope and thank you for your grand work, and I'm sure that I will be impressed when I return home.  _

_ The heartless, as you might be already aware of, have been becoming more commonplace. The darkness is spreading quickly, the hunt for the core of the worlds is close to coming to a close, and my mission is to restore light into them. I cannot tell you how long I will be away- the place I am venturing is full of dangers and mazes. I, myself, might not even be able to enter this realm unless I can find the right door.  _

_ There’s not even a guarantee, if I do, in fact, make it into this realm, that I will be able to come out of it whole.  _

_ One of my last requests is an order that I wish for you to reenact as standing king. Send two of our people out to find ‘the key.’ Send them to Traverse Town and inform them to meet a woman named Rag Doll. She will have the answers for what they seek, and will hopefully lead them in the right direction.  _

_ I have total faith in your decision, and I wish you the sincerest amount of luck, Aizawa. I hope that this position of yours is simply temporary and that I will be able to return as soon as I can. _

_ Plus Ultra! _

_ Yagi Toshinori _   


  
Aizawa dragged a hand down his face, sighing deeply. He was foolish to have thought that his life would continue peacefully for a while. No bonus workload, no extra stress. Now, once again, he had the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders.    
He should have seen this coming. This is the third time that the king has shied away from his duties. The third time that Aizawa would operate as standing king. He was starting to hate this trend. 

He informed the guards outside his door to fetch Yamada, beginning his walk towards the throne room. Aizawa created a list in his mind of most suitable for the roles King Toshinori has in mind. The task seemed overtly simple; find Rag-Doll in Traverse Town, get information on the key, find it, use it, and return back to the kingdom for a full brief. It seemed simple enough, and Aizawa’s tired mind decided not to over complicate the task. 

He did not find it necessary to send the best of the best. No, that would be a waste of resources that could be used to protect the kingdom. Aizawa’s mind drifted to those who were eager. The trainees who were thirsty for responsibility and adventure. His decision landed on two people who Aizawa saw rightfully fit for the opportunity: Sero Hanta and Kaminari Denki. 

Sero, he personally knew, had the potential to be a fantastic knight. He lacked discipline, though, even if he could act quite responsible in the moment. His quick wit and sharp tongue were already a weapon already equipped in his inventory, and as much as Aizawa despised this sort of behavior normally, Sero’s obtained a certain charm. 

He has heard great things about Kaminari from Midnight. She said that his power in magic was grand and only got stronger every day. 

Aizawa entered the throne room to see Yamada waiting for him there already. He let out a sigh of relief, walking up behind him and handing Yamada the scroll. 

“All Might ditched again, didn't he?” Tamara sighed, leaning against the arm of the throne. He looked up at Aizawa pass his glasses, earning a glare in return. 

“Yes, it seems he's off saving the world once more,” Aizawa gave him a spare glance, sitting on the throne. This process always felt awkward. Sinking into the leather that was not his own, putting on a crown not built for his head, ruling a kingdom not connected to his blood. The entire process felt off. 

The expansive white of the throne room was blinding in the morning, the curtains doing nothing to protect the expansive room from the sun's gaze. 

“I didn't get to see Eri this morning. How is she?” Yamada smiled at the question, leaning over the chair to speak in his direction. 

“Shes good. Asked for more applesauce this morning, wanted me to sing for her. Ya know, the usual.”

Aizawa hummed in response. “I need to get two apprentices in here immediately. It has to do with the king absence. Could you send for Kaminari Denki and Sero Hanta, please?”

“YO GUARDS, CAN YA GET ME ONE KAMINARI DENKI AND ONE SERO HANTA ON BEHALF OF THE KINGS WISHES? THANK YOU!”

Aizawa shoved him playfully, rubbing his ears. “Not in my ears, asshole.”

Yamada smirked, “Ah, I'm sorry your majesty, I'll give you a warning next time.”

“Maybe I'll use my power to rip out your tongue,” Aizawa smirked, watching Yamada roll his eyes. This was the kind of conversation that gave Aizawa comfort in this continuously formal environment. Casual and loud and playful.

“Go make the announcement that the king is on leave. Make it sound like a vacation rather than a mission. We should not cause a mass panic,” Aizawa whispered, Yamada, nodding along in approval.

“And if he doesn’t come back this time?”

“That’s impossible. This is the symbol of peace we're talking about. Toshi will be fine,”

Yamada snickered, “Aw, your soft spot is showing Eraser,”

Aizawa smirked, rolling his eyes. “You’re dismissed, Mic,” 

Yamada leaned away, straightening before dipping into a bow, giving Aizawa a wink, “As you wish, your grace.” He walked out of the room, sending a small salute from the opposing end of the expansive room. 

A few minutes passed before the boys entered. It was obvious that the duo was nervous, the way they passed each other looks of confusion and accusations. Sero took on a more professional look as he advanced; straightening his shoulders and posture, holding his head up high. He walked with a certain poise, a kind of grace. When he saw Aizawa seated on the throne, his form flattered from a moment out of shock, his stance deflating for a moment, before returning it with a small look of confusion.    
Kaminari, on the other hand, seemed to be a bundle of nerves. He, of course, was trained in magic rather than combat. He didn’t know how to mask his anxieties, how to keep it all locked away. He looked like he was being sent off to prison for a crime he did not commit. Aizawa trusted Midnight’s intuitions, though. He trusted her judgment, if she did not see Kaminari fit to be an apprentice, she would have dropped him from the second she saw him. Aizawa had faith in this decision. 

Sero stopped at the steps of the small set of stairs leading up the throne, he quickly bowed, holding the position. Kaminari following his example. 

“At ease,” Aizawa spoke swiftly, Sero’s head snapping up, falling into a state of relaxation, blowing a strand of hair from his face. Kaminari gave a strained smile. “I would, first of all, like to inform you that the king is currently out... on a business trip. And I will be taking his place until he returns, ”Aizawa paused for a moment, analyzing the looks on their faces. Kaminari looked surprised, while Sero looked indifferent. 

“Secondly, I have a message to relay to you from the king,” Aizawa continued, unfolding the letter, reading its contents out loud. When he was finished, he neatly returned it to its role and placed it back in his pocket. “I have decided that you two are the most suitable for the job.”

Kaminari stumbled, looking around wildly, “Us? You mean, us right?” Sero snorted, a smile expanding across his face. He bowed once again, this time placing his hand above his heart. Aizawa nodded, a smile spreading across Kaminari’s face. 

“Do you understand your tasks?”

“Yes, sir!” They both chimed in, offering a salute, smiling at each other with child-like grins. 

“You are dismissed. Plus ultra!”

“Plus ultra!”

* * *

The ship's interior was, for the most part, plain. The walls were white, surrounded with large windows on all sides. Four chairs were placed in the cabin, in front of them were a set of panels, full of controls. The compartment was generous in its amount of space, and would temporarily be considered their home currently.

“Um, what do you think you're doing?” Sero leaned over Kaminari’s shoulder, watching him as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Kaminari looked back at him, eyebrows knit tightly together. 

“Uh, flying the gummi ship?” 

Sero glared, “You can't even drive a car, and you want to pilot this ship? Hell no.” Kaminari pouted, reluctantly getting out of the pilot's seat. Sero gave him a small part of reassurance, before taking the seat for himself. 

A small knock echoed through the room. Sero quickly stood from his seat, opening the hatch, to see Kendou standing on the other end. 

“Oh shit, hey Kendou,” Sero gave her a small wave, Kaminari snapping to attention. He gave her a smile, leaning over the edge of his chair. “Why are you here?”

“Uh, to see me of course, ”Kaminari fluttered his eyelashes. He received a round of groans from Sero, a small snort and eye roll from Kendou. 

“Aizawa sent me. I'm here to record everything that happens on your little adventure. I'm also your pilot because he realized neither of you knows how to fly this thing,” Kendou smirked, walking further into the compartment, taking a seat behind the controls. “He also said that there was a possibility of a threat from the heartless. You two can help manage the defensives, which basically means you’ll just be hitting a bunch of buttons to fire off canons. I’m sure you two can handle it that fine. Any other questions?”

Sero shook his head, taking a seat in one of the spare chairs. Kendou closed the ship's hatch, flicking a few switches, the engine purring, causing the floor around them to vibrate. She held onto the steering wheel, twisting a knob as the wall in front of them began to open up to space. She grinned, grabbing onto a knob, yanking it back. The ship began to move upward, leaving its position from the ground, before blasting forward. 

Kaminari screamed, gripping tightly to the side of the chair, Kendou and Sero laughing and whooping as she did a loop, their ship venturing out into space. Their journey was just at the beginning, and the gravity of the situation had not yet set in. The weight of the worlds was on their shoulders, and the key to it all was in someone else's hands. 


	3. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sero, Kaminari, and Kendou all go to Traverse Town searching for Rag Doll to obtain more information about the key. Kirishima wakes up in an unusual place.

The landing was smooth and secure. Sero was quick to adjust to the speed and the feeling of weightlessness, having fallen asleep on the way there. Kaminari, on the other hand, had a harder time adjusting. The pressure of this mission fell heavy upon his shoulders. This was his first shot, his only shot, maybe even his last shot. This was a chance to prove himself, that he’s worthwhile. He was able to calm down and become comfortable after a while.

Kendou unbuckled her seat belt, getting up and kicking Sero’s chair, causing him to bolt up in his seat. Kaminari laughed, receiving a glare from his friends. 

“Suit up, from what intel tells us, this place is loaded with heartless. Keep your guard up at all times,” Kendou waited for a response before descending into the back of the cargo pit. She came back with a new pair of clothes and tossed them to her companions. “If we visit any other worlds, we’ll have to dress to match the scenery so that was don't stick out. Traverse Town is already aware of outside worlds, as the majority of its occupants come from exterior worlds. They shouldn't know about other worlds, understood?”

She received a hum and a nod as a response. Kendou proceeded to walk back into the cargo pit to get changed. 

They stocked up on materials, taking a bit of rations and water, some money, and packing a few potions in with it. Kendou brought along a book and a pen, being there to take inventory, as well as write down the events of their adventures. Sero strapped a whip to his belt, his sword on the opposing hip. Kaminari carried the bag full of their supplies, taking a deep breath to control the mix of anxiety and adrenaline. He was eager, and he knew that Sero and Kendou were too, they're professionality simply masked it. 

They stepped out of their ship, welcoming the fresh air into their lungs. They were placed on top of one of the many roofs of the industrial town. The bright lights of the city lit up the surroundings, making the stars look pale in comparison. The urban landscape was something that Sero instantly took a liking to.

They climbed down from their landing, Kendou connecting the locator, and locking the gummy ship behind them. Once on the ground, they explored the area, trying to get an understanding of their surroundings. They were above an apartment complex, next to a tea shop and a clothing apparel. A large set of wooden doors opened up into a different section of the town.

The tea and clothing shops were closed, which made sense, considering the time. They dealt with a few heartless along the way, each member doing their part. Kaminari electrocuted a few, Kendou increasing her hand size and batting them around as Sero whipped and stabbed. They moved onto the apartments, taking on the challenges of heartless along the way.

Kendou was right to say that this town was over flooded with the creatures. There was no end to them, it seemed. The heartless crawled out of every nook and cranny. Kaminari knocked on a few of the doors of the apartment complex, receiving either, no answer, or an extremely angry one. 

He finally went to knock on the third from last door, the door swinging open to reveal a blond women wearing a robe. She grumbled, glaring into the entrance. “What do you fucking want. Its like three am…”

Sero cleared his throat from behind Kaminari, casually placing his hand on his shoulder. “Uh, we're looking for someone named Rag-Doll. Do you happen to know them?”

The women seemed to tense at the mention of Rag-Doll, her back straightening as her glare increased. “What do ya want with her?”

“We're looking for something, and the word is that Rag-Doll has the information.”

She sighed with relief, slinking away from the door frame. “All Might said you were coming. Take a seat, I’ll go get Rag-Doll. This’ll be a while though, she's not a morning person, so bear with me.”

The trio rushed inside, gladly finding themselves at home on their couch. The apartment wasn’t cramped, perse, but it wasn't extremely big. It was cozy, with an industrial-modern kind of style. It was quite a quaint, little home, but it felt like one that you could sink into. 

She brought a tray of tea on the coffee table.

“You can call me Pixie Bob. I'm gonna wake up Rag-Doll now, so just chill for now.”

Kendou graciously picked up a cup, along with Kaminari. Sero opted out, claiming that tea made him too hyper. A few moments later, Rag-Doll and Pixie Bob returned. Rag-Doll seemed to be quite tired, yawning profusely, before taking a seat on the open chair. 

“Hello! I’m sorry for the inconvenience, it's just that this matter is, well, a top-priority topic. I’m Kendou, and these are my companions, Sero and Kaminari. We’re thankful for your help, so if you please, can you start explaining the information behind the key? Like location, purpose, things like that.”

Kendou reached for her pen, opening her journal and began to scribble down information. She didn’t look up once, her eyes glued to the paper. Rag-Doll squinted, turning herself into a ball in her chair. “All Might said there would only be two of you…”

“Well, Kendou’s main thing is basically journal keeping, so I don’t think that, when looking at her main job description, she wouldn't count as an adventurer? If that makes sense?” Kaminari scratched his neck, struggling to find the right terms.

Sero shrugged, “Yeah, she's low key our supervisor, which is chill. But that doesn't matter, can you please just help us?”

Rag-Doll dropped her suspicions, leaning forward a little in her seat.

“I don’t know the location of the key, nor who possess it, or the place where you can find the door. I do know of its history. The item you're looking for is called the keyblade. Its rare and is something that you can not simply steal- it is bonded to its wielder, something you can never truly lose once its been attained.

“It chooses its master and is extremely powerful. Its a key that can unlock any door, any lock. It's like a skeleton key on a weaponized scale. The wielders all have extremely strong hearts- some of the strongest one in existence. There used to be thousands of these keyblade wielders and masters, but after the keyblade war, they became scarce. There is only one known keyblade wielder in the worlds at this moment, but now, there are two. You are looking for the second. 

“The power of the keyblade is one that is extremely attractive to the heartless, as it is the key to opening many doors they wish to have unlocked. The heartless will stop at nothing until they reach the heart of each and every world, consuming it, and casting that world into darkness. The keyblade, while their key, is their bane. It has the ability to lock away the hearts of each world, sealing the keyhole, making it so that world cannot fall into darkness. 

“The keyblade plays a role in the balancing act of light and dark and is not one that should be taken seriously. Your goal, ultimately, is to find the wielder of the keyblade and unlock the door. I'm sure you'll know the one you need to unlock when you find it.” 

Sero swallowed harshly, the gravity of the situation finally hit him. This wasn't a simple trip with a small weight of importance. This was a matter of saving the universe.

Kaminari pulled on Sero’s sleeve, pulling him in a bit closer. He whispered, “Aizawa choose the wrong people for the job, huh?”

* * *

Kirishima woke up in an alleyway. His body was sore, his head aching. the glare from the city lights made his vision blurry. He groaned, rubbing his head, stumbling to his feet. It was dark out, the environment was unfamiliar to him. The island he lived on was a mostly rural village, the closest thing they had to a city was the town center, but this was different.

He swallowed harshly, pushing himself up from the asphalt. Kirishima blinked, putting his back against the wall, trying to find stability. It felt like his brain was bashing against his skull, trying to push its way out of his body. The wall he was leaning against was brick, his surroundings included a dumpster and a few boxes, which he could only assume were full of junk.

He moved forward, stumbling a little before catching himself, and he began to move out of the alley. Kirishima turned the corner, being met by a town square. It was much more extravagant and modern compared to the one back home. Thinking about the island brought a wave of memories of the night before. His stomach churned, the realization that this was real. It wasn't some sick and twisted dream, it was reality. 

Kirishima took in a deep breath, walking into the center of the square. There was a fountain in the middle, built up of two different tiers. Next to it was two shops, one was a restaurant, and the other was a jewelry shop. He sighed, taking a seat at the foot of the fountain, turning his head up towards the sky. The stars were there, and with it was a sense of comfort. Kirishima was filled with a sense of dread that was eating him alive. Mina had disappeared- turned to particles and vanished. At first, he had been overwhelmed, sobbing uncontrollably, and yet, even with this dread, Kirishima had hope. Mina was still alive, he knew it. He would find her.

Bakugou’s whereabouts were more of a mystery. The question, and rather, the feeling of whether or not Bakugou was dead or alive was unknown. Kirishima saw him get swallowed whole by darkness, something that he never would have thought would transpire.  Bakugou was aggressive, yes, and quite apathetic, but Kirishima knew him. He knew him better than anyone else. Bakugou could be warm and inspiring. He was passionate, and when they were alone, he was soft. His voice was always quieter, even when he was angry and frustrated. It was like part of him melted away when they were alone. Like he was so tired of being loud and angry, like as if Kirishima's presence gave him a break from his aggravations. Bakugou isn't a villain, he didn't try to hurt people. Bakugou wasn’t like that, he wanted to explore, to be able to help people, Kirishima knew that.

That wasn't enough, though. Bakugou was gone. Mina was gone, his family, his home, his island, his people. Gone, gone, gone. There was no telling when he would see them again.

There was a sound of shuffling. Kirishima lowered his head, watching as the door of the jewelry propped open, the lights flickering on. He stood, walking towards the door, knocking on it lightly. There was a slight sound of surprise, a head popping up from underneath the counter. A girl around his head smiled. Her hair was bright pink, pulled into dreads and put in a ponytail on top of her head. Her skin was dark, part of her face smeared with grease. 

“Uh, sorry to bother you-” Kirishima walked in a bit farther into the shop. It was lit nicely. The purpose didn't seem to be fit for only jewelry, though. At one of the end was a display of wands, shields, and swords. Drinks also lined the walls, mixing in with a few food items as well as a display case that read ‘spells & enchants.’ “Could you tell me where I am? I’m Kirishima, by the way-”

The girl smiled brightly, removing one of her oil covered gloves to offer a handshake. “The names Hatsume, you must be from a different world.” Kirishima accepted the shake, watching as Hatsume retracted her hand to slip on the glove once more. Kirishima looked at her in confusion.

“Welcome to Traverse Town! This is, as stated before, a different world from the one that you lived on for all your life. I know, big shocker. This is the world for what us folks have called the ‘survivors.’ When a world falls to darkness, only those with the strongest hearts make it out. This is the world where they all go,” Hatsume sighed, her voice dripping with a sense of sadness. Her eyes shifted to Kirishima’s for a moment, before guilt forced her to look away. She cleared her throat.

“Anyways, if ya need a place to stay until ya get back on your own feet, you can consider this home for a while. You can help me manage the store and take whatever you need!” She perked up at the last part, shortly disappearing underneath the counter for a moment. She popped back up with a trinket in hand, as well as a wrench. She adjusted one of the bolts, taking a clean towel and started to clean it. 

“What's up with weapons in the back?” Kirishima commented, looking back at the opposing.

“Oh! Those are for the heartless. Most of the time we get commissions for custom weapons to handle them, but these are always good backups. You can take one for a spin if ya want, although I could teach ya how to make your own,”

Kirishima looked on with confusion, taking a seat on the counter that Hatsume was currently working on, “The heartless?”

“You’ve probably seen them before. They have different breeds, but the most common is the shadow. They have glowing yellow eyes and they can sink into the ground and shit. Not that hard to take care of, but they're annoying bastards,” Hatsume winced for a moment, turning her head away from the gadget that she was holding. She twisted off the cap, a miniature hurricane erupting from the metal casing. She laughed before quickly sealing it closed. She tossed it to Kirishima.

“Mind putting that in Enchanted Items underneath the wind subsection?” She mumbled under her breathe, pulling out another contraption that looked almost identical to the one Kirishima held in his hands. 

He moved along the cabinets, finally finding the correct shelf to put the trinket. Kirishima sighed to himself, watching as Hatsume continued to open them, finding the faulty products. She encouraged him to take a look at what the shop had to offer and to take whatever he needed. Hatsume also said that if he was tired, there was a couch he could sleep on up in the loft. 

Kirishima took that offer gratefully, inspecting the shelves for any useful materials. He picked up a few potions, being safer than sorry, and took a ring that would ‘bring up a shield when commanded too.’ He, frankly, had no idea if it would actually work, or how to operate it. 

“No weapon? No one really goes outside without one these days,” Hatsume took a break from her worth, dragging a towel down her face, trying to clean the grime from it. “If you're more of a range kinda guy I got some spare blasters in the back.”

Kirishima hummed, “No, I'm good. I think I got a weapon of my own,”

“What do you mean ya think?” Hatsume peaked with curiosity, leaning over the counter she was working at. Kirishima shrugged, smiling a little before holding out his hand in front of him.

“Watch this.” He closed his eyes, trying to remember the feeling of holding the keyblade, how it looked, how it acted and reacted when he used it. Something pulled at his chest, and invisible yet tangible sensation yanking at his heartstrings. Then, there was a flash of light, and weight was in his hand. A small wave of wind came over him as he opened his eyes, seeing the keyblade in his hand.

“Holy shit!” Hatsume gasped, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She hopped over the desk, running up and inspecting the keyblade. She ran her finger over the neck, tugging at the keychain that hung from the edge. Hatsume smirked up at Kirishima. “You're just the guy Rag-Doll is lookin’ for. I’ll take ya to her, but man, your sure are a fucking surprise. Thought it would be another hundred years or something before you got here,”

Kirishima squinted in confusion, “What do you mean? That I’m some sort of chosen one? Like, my arrival has been prophesied or something?”

Hatsume hummed, thinking for a moment. She shook her head, “No, that's not really it. You're just the only person with the ability to send us home. You were chosen in a sense? I don't know, its really Rag-Doll you should be talking too…” She scratched her cheek, shrugging before going back behind the counter, once again rummaging through a box, before pulling out a set of blasters. She strapped one to her hip, the other one still in and, before pulling out a key.

Kirishima followed her as she shut off the light to the shop, and ushered him out the door. Hatsume closed it harshly, locking the door from the outside. Sighed, taking in a deep breath, before turning to Kirishima and walking down and out into the town center. “I’ll show you where ya can find Rag-Doll. Just remember to keep an eye out for heartless- I’m sure the key bearer can handle a few shadows, though.” She laughed a little, turning around the corner of her shop, heading up a different street. Kirishima followed with caution. 

Hatsume stopped in her tracks, heading up the stairs. She quickly whipped around and fired her blaster before Kirishima could even react. A shadow turned to dust, groups of golden eyes popping out of the ground, attempting to swarm them. Other types of heartless were mixed into the batch, a few of them were bright in color, had different sizes and abilities. 

Kirishima raised his keyblade, slashing and hacking at a group, rolling out of the way of another barrage. Hatsume continued taking pot shots, hitting heartless after heartless with a sniper worthy precision. The creatures were relentless, wave after wave swarming them. The heartless landed a few decent scratches, getting decent hits along with his arms. Kirishima winced at the pain and the slight of his own blood.

Kirishima stuck out his keyblade with one hand, doing whatever felt natural to him at the moment. The end of the blade began to glow. Heat rose in front of him, a wave of humidity that reminded Kirishima of home rolled over him. In a second, there was a flash, and the tip of the keyblade erupted. A blast of fire extended out of the end, destroying the remaining heartless in their way. The recoil scraped Kirishima’s shoes against the concrete.

Hatsume let out a whoop of victory, laughing before pushing forward. Kirishima laughed with her in exasperation. He just made fire. He just used magic, and it didn't backfire on him at all. He was excited, adrenaline pumping through his veins. When he found Mina and Bakugou, he couldn't wait to show them everything. He would find them, no matter what the price would be. They were his best friends, they were what was left of his world. 

“So… you're the keyblade master. Don't know exactly what I expected, but it certainly not you,” The voice was deep and scratchy. Kirishima jumped slightly, extending his sword in the direction of the voice. 

“Tiger, don’t scare the kid,” Hatsume grumbled at the voice, crossing her arms, her blasters neatly tucked beneath them. “You could have at least help us a bit.”

Tiger stepped out of the shadows, looking down at Hastume with a smirk. “Wanted to see what the keyblade’s chosen was made of. Still interested, honestly. You have some decent skills there, kid.”

Kirishima scratched his neck sheepishly, laughing a little in embarrassment. “Uh, thanks.”

Tiger grumbled, stepping closer, circling Kirishima, until he stopped at looked towards Hatsume. “You're gonna see Doll, right? She got some visitors a while ago who want to get ahold of the key. Something about All Might’s orders, not a hundred percent sure, but it seemed urgent,”

“Yeah, that's where we're heading. Rag-Doll gave me a heads up about the key.”

Tiger nodded, placing his hand roughly on Kirishima’s shoulder. It made his heart ache a little, thinking about how Mina would wrap her arms around his shoulders and tug him by the arm all over. He knew that they were talking about him- the subtext was obvious. The key. He was the key they were talking about. His stomach churned at the sense of urgency.  

“Let's get going, the heartless won't stop coming for it.” Tiger steered Kirishima, moving him into an area labeled the ‘Second District’. There was a hoard of heartless waiting for them. They were currently feeding on the soul of a middle-aged man, who was pinned against the glass of one of the local shops. He screamed and screamed, and within a second, before they could even take action, he was gone. All that was left was a heart, floating in the air. When the heart busted, it turned to dust, and in its wake was another shadow. 

It hissed at them, jumping onto the edge of Kirishima’s keyblade. Tiger plucked it off and threw it against the wall. The heartless began to encircle Kirishima. Tiger and Hatsume took care of most of them.

Kirishima was shaking, the image of the man turning to dust stuck in his mind, replaying. His screams haunted him, the overwhelmingness of the death overloaded his sense. He couldn't breathe, the screaming stuck in his mind burned in his ears and head. The heartless were scratching at his skin, digging deeper and deeper, trying to claw their way into his heart. Kirishima screamed, falling to his knees, trying to blink the image out of his mind. Hatsume kicked the heartless away, trying to wrap her arms around him, provide a sense of comfort. 

Kirishima shoved her away, tears falling from his eyes. His lungs burned, numbness crawling from his fingertips down his arm. Tiger loomed over him, picking him up and into his arm. Kirishima thrashed, trying to get out of his grip. He screamed, desperately sobbing. He didn't want this, he couldn't handle this. Kirishima wanted his moms, his little sister. He wanted a dip in the ocean on a hot afternoon. He wanted the school to bore his mind again, at least there was a sense of security there. Kirishima wanted his friends. He needed his friends.

He fell out of Tiger’s arms, and when he hit the asphalt, his head started spinning. He blinked, trying to get out the nauseating waves of color that filled his eyes. 

The world faded to black, and Kirishima couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

There was an inpatient knock rapping on the door. Rough and urgent voices were mumbled through the door. Pixie Bob stood quickly, rushing towards the door, opening it and ushering the people inside. There was a girl there, her bright pink hair and her dark face covered in grease. There was also a man holding a boy with bright red hair. None of them looked like they were in good shape. They were panting, pushing further into the house and rushing into the bedroom.

“Holy shit… Tiger, what happened?” Pixie Bob ran behind them. Rag-Doll rapidly rummaged through the cupboards, pulling out a first aid kit and a few vials of liquid. 

Sero, Kaminari, and Kendou moved onto the scene as well, watching as Tiger carefully laid down the body of the boy he was carrying. 

“Kirishima started losing it. Had a full on a panic attack or something, and ended up slamming his head on the ground. Kids not looking so good,” He grumbled, picking out a potion from Rag-Doll’s hand and chugging it. 

“Uh, I can help if anyone needs it…” Kaminari walked deeper into the crowded room. 

“Are you any good at healing?  The best we got is potions, and none of us really get first aid. Our only decent doc is out on patrol in the third and fourth district,” Pixie Bob eyed him carefully. 

“I know cure? That’ll help a little, but Sero and Kendou are better at the hands-on stuff than me.”

“Cast it, and they can do the next steps. I’m gonna patch up Tiger and Hatsume in the meantime.”

Kaminari hummed in response, stepping forward and laying his hands out in front of Kirishima. He took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes. A soft green light started to bloom in his hand, like a glowing flower. The room was enveloped in a sense of warmth, the gentle glow expanding out. 

The bumps and bruises began to fade, the open wounds stopped seeping blood. Some of the smaller scratched began to close completely as the light began to fade. 

Kaminari closed his hands into fists, canceling out the source of the magic. He let out a small sigh, whipping the sweat from his forehead. Sero clasped his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Nice going bud, Kendou and I will handle the rest,” Sero let go of shoulder, pulling out some rubbing alcohol from the kit, and began applying it onto the open wounds to clean them.

Kendou got ice and placed it on the back of his head, and started to help Sero wrap cloth around his head. They moved on to apply cotton and medical tape to the other wounds.

The trio spent the next three hours shoulder to shoulder with their back against the wall. They were told that Kirishima was chosen by the keyblade, he was their key. And, for what they could tell, the fate of the universe was placed in the heart of a boy in a coma. 

They sat on the floor, and Kaminari was sound asleep. His head rested gently on Sero’s shoulder, curled up in a ball, using Sero’s jacket as a blanket. 

Kendou was having a conversation with Hatsume. She seemed to be writing down an account of the events. Sero yawned, the long day finally starting to weigh down on his shoulders. 

Kirishima started moving, restlessly flipping back and forth in his sleep. He began mumbling, his movements getting faster and more violent. 

“Mina… Bakugou…” he kept repeating those names, clawing at his blankets, thrashing violently. 

Sero elbowed Kaminari, causing him to fall back a little. Despite himself, he laughed at that. It was a reflex that he wishes he didn't have. 

“Shit, sorry. Can you help me with Kirishima? He's having a nightmare and I'm afraid that he's gonna give himself more of a concussion.”

Kaminari squinted at him, “Who the hell is Kirishima- oh shit, he's the keysword Jedi knight or whatever… yeah, I'll help. Just tell me what to do.” 

Sero snorted, standing up from the ground. He took in a deep breath, gently placing the palm of his hand into his forehead. Kirishima seemed to calm down at the source of physical contact.

“Help me calm him down,” Sero looked back at Kaminari, watching him put on Sero’s jacket, wrapping himself in a bundle of warmth.

Kaminari’s cheeks turned pink, “hm? Sorry, I'm still sleeby…. Just woke up. Do you want me to like, cast sleep or sing or somethin’?”

Sero rolled his eyes “He's already asleep, dumbass. Sleep isn't gonna help him at all. Just like, comfort him.”

“So lullaby?”

“Your voice isn't exactly soothing…” Sero smirked, giving him a playful glance, “Just go for it dude, you’ll be fine.” He ran his fingers through Kirishima’s hair, watching some of the pain from his face melt away. 

Kaminari huffed, sitting across from Sero. “This is low key creepy, ya know? Like, we don't even know him but you're comforting him like he's one of your siblings. Like, if he wakes up he’s gonna be scared out of his shit.”

“If you don't want to sing, just say so bud. He’s calming down, anyways,” Sero spoke quieter. He yawned, retracting his hand from Kirishima’s forehead. Kirishima’s eyes began to open slowly. He squinted and blinked several times, attempting to sit up, only falter, and fall straight back. 

“Where Hatsume?” He spoke gruffly, groaning and reaching for his head. “What happened… my head is killing me.”

Sero straightened, looking back towards Kendou, to see that she and Hatsume had fallen asleep. His source of guidance was gone, which meant that he had to wing his first impression with one of the most important people in all the worlds. No pressure there, absolutely none at all. 

“Hatsume is sleeping right now, and uh, you kinda hit your head. Like, super fuckin hard man. Like, concussion status. Oh! I’m Sero, and this is Kaminari by the way. Kendou’s also asleep right now, but you can meet her later. We, uh, need your help, I guess?”

“What do you need me to do?”

Kaminari hummed, “uh, get on our ship and fly to different worlds? Look for a door that'll save the universe? Shit like that, mostly.”

Sero nodded along with him, “yeah, not to add pressure or anything but like, we kinda need you.”

“I'm down. This way I can find Bakugou and Mina. Then after this whole world-saving shit, we can all go home. Together,” Kirishima rubbed his eyes. “Thanks, by the way. For healing me.”

“It was no big deal. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so sleep if ya need too. Then we can fill each other in on everything and head out of here.”

Kirishima mumbled something that Sero couldn't catch. Within a few blinks, Kirishima had nodded off to sleep once more. Sero wanted to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a Bakugou update! The fics gonna switch to his pov every 4 chapters.


	4. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou starts on his own path

Bakugou’s eyes snapped open the second his body hit the chilling water. He let out a small gasp as his head fell under the water. He wasn't used to the water feeling this cold, the water on the island was always warm. Which meant he wasn't on the island anymore. He was in a different world. 

Regaining control, Bakugou swam up to the water's surface, only to find that his exit was blocked. He banged his fist on the sheet of ice, attempting to break through it. His attempt did not work, his fist simply bouncing off the ice. He threw another punch, this one causing blood to come out of his knuckles.

He was losing air. Bakugou’s lungs and nose began to burn as he started taking on water. He started to panic, a mix of frustration and fear caused him to continue to bang away at the ice. He blinked as his body stopped responding to his commands, his consciousness slipping away. 

Bakugou started sinking.

Then, a moment later, he was coughing up water. The matter surrounding him was no longer water but was air. Bakugou took in several deep breaths, coughing in between them. Bellow him was water, above him was water. It just wasn't infecting him anymore.

He shivered, laying on his back on the bottom of the bubble that surrounded him. He stared up at the ceiling, scoffing. He had really made it. He was out of there. No more shitty island, the worlds were in the palm of his hands, and he was ready to give them his attention.

The bubble began to rise out of the deep. 

Bakugou watched as the water above him turned to ice, and how the ice shattered in a perfect circle as he broke the surface. He squinted at the bright sunlight, as let out a small scream as the bubble popped, leaving him to fall flat onto the sheet of ice. 

He stood himself on top of the ice, the sun beating upon him. He carefully took a step along the ice, finding that it was quite a stable surface. It wasn't slippery like he thought it would have been, and the temperature isn't freezing either. The ice acted more like glass, simply acting as a cover for the body of water.

Bakugou look up to see that he was standing in a canyon. Walls of dirt-colored clay surrounded him on all sides. Above him were floating islands of the same material. At the top of the winding staircase of islands was a castle. It was dark brown with golden engravings, standing tall and intimidating in front of him. At the base of the castle was a waterfall that dripped into the ice, crystallizing on impact.

Magic. The first world he gets too, and it's completely magical. 

He took a few steps back, eyeing the first floating stepping stone. Bakugou broke off with a sprint, jumping with enough force to shatter the ice where his foot had landed. He grabbed the edge of the island and pulled himself up quickly. 

Bakugou smirked, running and hopping across each island, going higher and higher. He was gonna get to that castle. He was going to rule this place.

He made it into what looked like a garden. Although, the fauna was not all that pleasant. The plants were wilting, turning yellow and dry. The grass crunched beneath his feet as he advanced. The castle looked abandoned, but it didn't feel that way. The castle felt like it was full of energy like something was twisting and turning in its sleep, waiting to be awakened. 

He threw open the door, wincing at the creek that it made. Bakugou closed it quickly, finding himself surrounded by darkness. The castle was obviously old, considering it lacks light bulbs and switches. He pulled out his phone, using it as a flashlight as he explored.

Cobwebs lined the walls, dust covered the surfaces of tables. The place was empty, but the feeling of being watched haunted him. 

_ I knew you would make the right decision. _

Bakugou froze, a sensation of cold coiling its hands around his throat. He turned around against his will, something pulling him towards the voice. He bit his tongue as he saw the figure once again. The apparition that haunts him, they were there once more. His flashlight passed right through them.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Bakugou hissed, clenching and unclenching his fist. The cold made his hands go numb, planted his feet into the ground.

_ You came through when you supposed too. Now, thanks to me, you made it out. You're welcome for that.  _

“Where am I?”

_ Hollow Bastion. It's been abandoned, for the most part, anyway. _

“What the hell are you talking about? You know what? Just fuck off, I don't need your creepy ass. “

_ Oh, you can't get rid of me, Katsuki. I'm apart of you, I'm in your mind, your heart, your soul. There's no escaping me. Consider me your parasite, but I won't eat away at you, ill only grant you more power than you can imagine.  _

“Are you telling me I have to endure your annoying ass for the rest of my life? No thanks, I'd rather get shot in the fucking chest.” Bakugou grumbled, his anger shaking himself out of the cold. He turned around and started to ascend the staircase. 

Their eyes followed him, sending waves of shivers down his body. Bakugou ignored it, suppressing the feeling by straightening his back. He whipped the flashlight along the balcony of the second floor, the sound of shuffling echoed through the walls. 

“You said Mina would make it, so where the fuck is she? And Kirishima went with me, so why the fuck isn't he here?” Bakugou growled, rushing across the balcony, chasing after the sound of shuffling. Mina and Kirishima wouldn't run, would they? No, they knew him. They know he's more than this.

_ Mina is here, but she's stuck. As for Kirishima… he's not in this world. _

The voice was almost mournful, causing Bakugou’s heart to sink. His mind blanked, causing him to stop in his tracks. Kirishima wasn't here. Bakugou clenched his jaw, shaking himself out of it. He couldn't trust them, they were his enemy. Kirishima might be here, but he had to be out there. He had to be. 

“You're nothing more than intrusive thought taken an aetherial form. Now you're ‘all knowing’? I must pass as a dumbass for you to think I would fall for something like that,” Gritting his teeth, Bakugou persisted down the twisting halls. 

_ Ah yes, there's that explosive attitude. Can't wait to make use of it soon. _

Bakugou ignored the remark, stopping at the sight of light. The light source was a bright, acidic green. He shut off his flashlight, ducking behind a pillar. There was a slur of voices and words that his mind couldn't catch, the only sound that he could hear was his heart pumping.

A second later, there was a woman standing in front of him, a long, wooden staff pointed directly at his neck. Her skin was a sickly green, longhorns erupting from her head.

“Who the hell are you?” the words came out of Bakugou’s mouth without hesitation. His impulse was always out of his reach, especially when it came to his words. 

The women glared, green light forming at the end of her staff before it quickly died. Her gaze turned into an apathetic one, her emotions shifting more towards curiosity rather than disgust. She lowered her staff, taking a few steps backward.

“You've got guts, young man,” a smirk played along her sickly green lips, “To answer your previous question; I am Maleficent. Now I ask you the same. ‘Who the hell are you?’”

Bakugou clenched his unbruised fist, his eyes darting around the room. He didn't trust her, the vibe that she gave off was full of negativity and malicious intent. She was most likely putting up an act, trying to get information out of Bakugou. 

Maleficent observed him quietly, keeping a firm and steady grip on her staff. “Are you going to answer my question?”

Mina is here… use the cards that you are dealt Katsuki

Bakugou clenched his jaw. Mina is here. She probably knew where she was. He hesitated for a moment before answering. 

“Bakugou Katsuki.”

Maleficent smirked a little, “Ah, isn't that just swell? The introductions are all done with, now we can move onto business. You're from another world, correct?”

“Uh huh.”

“So, how did you get here? Portal of darkness? Gummy ships are hard to come by nowadays, most of the worlds don't even have the parts, much less the blueprints to make them. So, Bakugou Katsuki, how did you get here?”

Bakugou closed his eyes for a second, wrapping his mind around the information he was dealt. The world didn't have to fall to darkness for him to leave.  _ He _ didn't have to fall into darkness to escape it. 

“My world fell to darkness, ended up here. Not too sure what happened in between it.”

Malifencet blinked. “Oh. That's quite odd. This world has been cut out from otherworldly travel, so the fact that you were able to travel here, much less survive, is astonishing…”

She snapped her fingers, and all at once the hallways were lit by torches that lined the walls. She began to walk. 

“Come along, you must be rather famished. We can discuss more as you eat.”

* * *

When they arrived in the kitchen, Maleficent forced Bakugou onto a bar stool. She was quite stoic about the situation, casually walking around and magically mixing food like it was nothing at all.

Bakugou attempted to conceal his awe, but couldn't help his eyes widen and he watched her make items float. She seemed to be making a soup of some kind, considering the water and the ingredients of choice. 

“Do you need some treatment, boy?” Maleficent motioned to Bakugou’s hand. It had started to bruise over, the blood caked on his skin. He couldn't move or feel his fingers, they simple ached. Bakugou declined to answer, simply leaning back in his chair. He didn't trust her, he just needed to find Mina and figure a way out of here. 

Maleficent extended her wand, a bolt of green light springing out of it. This green wasn't as acidic in color- it was soft and warm. It hit Bakugou’s hand, wrapping itself around him. It sent a tingling sensation down his spine. He felt a surge of strength, the feeling slowly returning to his hands. When the light died, his hand was back to normal.

“Your world didn't have magic,” She spoke as if it was a statement. Like as if 

“No… it didn't.” Bakugou coiled and uncoiled his fingers, still entranced by the fact that his hand was healed.

_ She is power. Use her to increase your own. _

“You have potential. There's a strength inside of you that I haven't seen in decades…   could help you turn that potential energy into something tangible.”

Bakugou was intrigued by the offer. The ability to use magic would bring him onto a whole different level. He could do anything with magic. He would be unstoppable. But, that wasn't why he was here. Magic wasn't a priority; power wasn't a priority right now. He needed to find Mina, he needed to find a way out into  _ all  _ worlds. Preferably one with a grander population.

“I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if anyone else showed up here over the past few days.”

Maleficent glared, before returning to a state of apathy, “Yes, I believe so. I found her a few hours before you got here. Poor girl seems to be without a heart.”

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” Bakugou felt his blood boil, anger surging through his body. 

“She lost her heart. Someone must have taken it. The fact that her body is still intact, though, shows that she's still alive. But the girl simply a shell now… only magic can get her heart back.”

“Teach me. Teach me how to use magic.” Bakugou needed to save her. He didn't want to be alone, he couldn't handle a world without at least one person by his side. She was all that he had had. He would get her heart back. There was no other option.

“I knew you would come around. This will be fun."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may take a bit longer to come out! Please be patient, and hope y'all don't have to wait all that long to get it.


End file.
